


Caught red handed

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, General au, M/M, minimalist cosplay challenge, rhys is a creepy fanboy idk why jack puts up with it AHAHAH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Rhys is playing at a minimalist cosplay of Handsome Jack (who is also his boyfriend) when Jack isn't home. Surprise surprise, Jack comes home early xDOne of my older works from a tumblr sentence prompt meme request:Request thing: I love you, but I really wish I didn’t.





	Caught red handed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago around the time that 'minimalist cosplay challenge' was going on. The pictures were _hilariously_ bad/good, and i can totes see Rhys getting in on this shit hehehe

“And just what is this supposed to be?”

“…You’re home early.”

“To catch whatever weird thing this is? I wish I wasn’t.”

“I can explain-”

“Are those magnets on your face?”

“I was-”

“And is that cotton in your hair?”

“N-no listen I was-”

“Why do you have half a soda can duct taped to your chest, _Rhys_?”

“I-it’s a minimalist challenge to look like–”

“You know, kitten, I love you, but I _really_ wish I didn’t.”

“You can only use found items in your house!!”

Jack rolled his eyes and waved him off with a dismissive “whatever, whatever” as Rhys was left red-cheeked and cringing in front of the older man’s bathroom mirror, his Handsome Jack cosplay making him out to be some creepy trash-wearing stalker.

Rhys hung his head knowing he’d never live this down.

A magnet fell off his face with a ‘clink!’ into the sink.

**Author's Note:**

> ...i based rhys' own crappy cosplay off of what i'd do myself ahaha xD Magnets stuck to your face to be jack... EXCELLENT. xD
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
